I can see the lab from here
by meggysmeg
Summary: What will the CSI's do when Greg is kidnapped by the Doctor because LVPD arrested Clara and Hodges is the only witness?
1. Greg's Gone

Greg was sat in his lab; he was board as hell and tiered. He wanted to go home but he knew Grissom would freak if he did. "You know what" He said to himself "There's only 10 minuet's left of my shift, no one will notice if I leave." The lab tech slipped out of his lab coat and made his way to the car park. As he left the lab he got his keys out of his pocket and made his way across the car park. Greg was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear a metallic whirring sound as a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him away from his chosen destination.

* * *

><p>Hodges stood just outside of the Las Vegas crime lab, mouth open like a fish. His wide eyes said it all. After what felt like forever of gawking in disbelief Hodges turned around and bolted back into the crime lab all the way to Grissom's office. Grissom looked up at the trace technician who was panting heavily in the doorway, "Can I help you David?" the supervisor asked with a steady voice. "It's, it's Greg he was just kidnapped" Hodges managed to say. Grissom looked at him wide eyed "What? Where?"<p>

"In the car park I saw it all"

"Calm down David, tell me what you saw" Grissom said putting down his work, concern gleaming in his eyes. "Well he was going to his car, then there was a metallic whirring noise and a blue police box just appeared. Then a man with a fez leaned out and grabbed Greg pulling him in, then the box just disappeared"

"David, are you sure you haven't been inhaling any chemicals?" Grissom asked looking slightly annoyed. "What no, come see, come see." Hodges insisted grabbing his boss' hand in an attempt to drag him out of the lab. "Hodges if I call Greg what will he say?" Grissom asked treating the other man like a five year old. "He wouldn't answer he was abducted. You spell that A-B-D-U-C-T-E-D. And the dictionary definition is: Abduction - verb

past tense: abducted; past participle: abducted

take (someone) away illegally by force or deception; kidnap.

"the millionaire who disappeared may have been abducted"

Physiology

(of a muscle) move (a limb or part) away from the midline of the body or from…" Hodges started.

"Shut up Hodges" Grissom said as he reached for his phone.


	2. Hello Sweetie

**A/N: sorry there are probably loads of inconsistencies**

* * *

><p>Greg was lying on the floor of the TARDIS unconscious; he had passed out with fear. The Doctor was panicking he didn't know what to do. He ran to his phone picking it up and dialling the only number he could think of. "<em>Hello sweetie<em>" came the voice on the other end of the line, "River, I really need your help" the Doctor panicked as he ran around the TARDIS, "_What did you do this time?_" She asked, "I've abducted someone"

"_But you always do that_"

"This time it's different"

"_How?_"

"I did it against his own free will; also I think I might hold him ransom"

"_Alright I'm on my way_" She reassured him before hanging up. Greg moaned gently as he sat up looking confused "What the hell?" he grumbled quietly. The doctor panicked throwing the phone at the younger man but missed before the phone made its way back to the time lord, "Stupid cord phone" he grumbled. Greg stood up gingerly as he stared at the man in front of him "I don't know who you are or what you want but please don't hit me with the phone, please" Greg begged with his captor. The doctor thruster his hand inside of his pocket pulling out his sonic screwdriver pointing it at Greg "Are you a police officer?" He asked nervously. "What? No. I'm a CSI in training, although I normally work in the lab because I'm not qualified enough to always be in the field..." Greg's sentence trailed off as he complained about work, Greg always tended to talk too much when he got nervous especially round Grissom, but this wasn't Grissom. "What do you want?" Greg asked looking his captor straight in the eye, "I want Clara back" was the simple replied which said so much. Greg could detect the sadness and gilt in the man's voice, "Who's Clara?" Greg let his guard down. "She's my companion, we travel together" The Doctor sighed as he slowly placed the sonic screw driver back in his pocket

"Oh" Greg sympathised "What happened to her?" he dreaded asking the question but knew he had to. "She was arrested"

"If she didn't do anything then she won't go to jail so you don't need to worry. She is innocent isn't she?"

"Of course she is"

"Then she'll be fine" Greg said simply "What's your name?"

"I'm the Doctor." Before Greg could reply there was a knock on the door. The Doctor made his way over to what Greg could only presume was the front of the vessel and opened the door. "Hello sweetie" River said as she pushed past the Doctor and entered the TARDIS. She looked around her gaze stopped on Greg "Greg" She said delight filled her voice as she moved towards him arms open. "Hey Ma" He said uneasily as River encompassed him in a hug. As Greg pulled away his phone started to ring. Greg fumbled in his pockets for a minute before retrieving the device and answering

"Hello?"

"Greg?"

"Grissom?"

"Greg where are you?"

"Um, I'm not exactly sure"

"Well are you safe?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Hodges said you were kidnapped"

"Oh, yeah about that, I was kind of abducted by a dude in a fez but I'm ok now"

"So you got away?"

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean? Look are you with the man in a fez or not?"

"I am, but it's ok cuz my mum's here so yeah"

"Um ok, do you need police assistance?"

"Na, I'm good thanks. Well I should go bye"

"Greg call if you need me ok"

"Sure" and with that Greg hung up. "Can we go get waffles?"

"Sure" River beamed in return "Is that ok with you Doctor?"

"Yeah, I know a great place in the year 3000 that does great waffles"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my god that got weird quickly. Still I'm pretty pleased so yeah :D**


	3. Guts, Waffles And Cops

"I think Hodges like you" Henry said to Wendy as she worked. "He does not" She retorted.

"Oh come on have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Hodges hates my guts"

"I bet he doesn't"

"He does"

"Look I'll prove it" Henry said before motioning to Hodges to join them. "What do you want?" Hodges said as he made his way from the trace lab to DNA. "What do you think of Wendy's guts?" Henry said casually. "What you don't ask someone that" Wendy looked embarrasses. "Well I think Wendy's guts are alright" Hodges stuck his toung out at Henry just as Grissom entered. "Hodges you were right Greg was abducted" Grissom wasn't paying attention to the other people in the lab. "I told you so" Hodges replied happily, Wendy and Henry just looked shocked "Greg was kidnapped?" Henry asked "Why aren't we doing anything?" Grissom then realised that he and Hodges weren't alone. "Because he doesn't need help, I phoned him" The supervisor said as if it was an obvious answer before exiting the lab.

* * *

><p>Greg, River and The Doctor sat at a table eating waffles, the trio sat in silence eating until the doctor decided to break the ice "Um, Greg, so I'm sorry I kidnapped you"<p>

"Oh it's fine I didn't realise it was you until Mum came" He smiled "After all you've changed a lot since I first met you and so has the TARDIS"

"What do you mean?" The doctor replied

"Well, when you first met Greg it was a future you and the TARDIS had changed a lot" River explained. "Oh ok, that makes sense" The doctor smiled. The trio got up and left the future waffle house and made their way back to the TARDIS. "So anyone want to go anywhere in particular?" The doctor asked as he opened the door, "Can we go to the moon?" Greg replied as he closed the door behind him. "Sure, what year?"

"Before it was colonised"

"But that's no fun"

"So what, it's still the moon"

"But what are we going to do there, sunbathe?"

"I hope not"

"Both of you please stop fighting. If you can't decide on when to go the moon then we won't go at all." River interrupted the argument

"Fine" Both men huffed in reply.

* * *

><p>Captain Jim Brass sat across the table from Clara. "So let me get the straight you're saying that Mr. Cobbs was killed by an alien?"<p>

"Yes he was" Clara replied simply

"You're crazy" The police officer replied

"I'm not crazy" She said matter-of-factly

"If you're not crazy how did you see an alien kill this man"

"I never said I saw anyone die"

"Then how do you know it was an alien"

"Because I've seen enough to know the truth." Brass wasn't convinces "Look I've done nothing wrong, so can I go?"

"Not until you tell me how Mr. Cobbbs died. How'd you do it, huh, how?" Brass was getting angry until Greg burst in.

"Brass stop she's telling the truth" He shouted.

"Oh great, you've gone crazy to haven't you Sanders" Brass was getting fed up.

"No I haven't, Clara is innocent."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because that's what the evidence tells us"

"Really? Or is that what your abductor told you to say?"

"Come on Clara we're leaving" Greg said ignoring Brass as Clara stood to leave. The two walked out in silence.

As the two walked through the lab Nick came to join them. "Hey Greggo, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Nick. Why'd you ask?"

"Well rumour has it you were kidnapped"

"I wasn't kidnapped I was taken unexpectedly by an old friend"

"Oh my god. You're kidding right?"

"No"

"Did they hurt you?"

"No, they brought me waffles"

"Oh, um, well who's your friend?"

"This is Clara"

"Hi" Clara said in her British accent

"We should go, see you later Nick" Greg said before leaving the lab with Clara by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Look a longish chapter, that was again all a bit odd. Oh yeah and reviews are welcome :) **


	4. Off Again

"Who are you?" Clara asked as she and Greg made their way through the car park of the crime lab.

"I'm Greg. Hi" Greg said waving slightly.

"Well thanks for getting me out of there." Clara said sheepishly.

"No problem, anything for a companion of the Doctor"

"You know the Doctor?" Clara was shocked by this.

"Well yeah, I travel with him in about 2 regenerations from not, I think"

"Cool"

"So what are you doing in Vegas?"

"Nothing much"

"Ah, nothing much, cool." As the two companions were about to reach the TARDIS Hodges came up behind them.

"Hey, Sanders" Greg turned around.

"What do you want Hodges?"

"Just wondering who your friend is?"

"Yeah, well that's none of your business"

"Then tell me about who kidnapped you"

"I wasn't kidnapped"

"But Grissom said you were"

"Well he lied." The door to the TARDIS opened behind them and the doctor ran out his arms open "Clara" He shouted embracing the woman in a hug.

"Hey Doctor" The woman replied.

"Come on no time to loose" The Doctor said "Greg who's your friend?"

"This is Hodges and he's not my friend"

"Well let's bring him with us then" said the Doctor grabbing Hodges' hand and dragging him into the TARDIS.

"HELP I'M BEING KIDNAPPED" Hodges shouted

"Chill Hodges. This'll be fun" Greg said before closing the door of the TARDIS behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoopla. All done :D **


End file.
